Meant to 8e
by Huge8itch
Summary: Kurloz pensaba que nadie podría salvar a su Moirail de la vida de blasfemia y lascivia que llevaba. Y ella sólo esperaba encontrar a su verdadero príncipe... aunque no fuese azul. / -deja la historia y huye- Son demasiado bonitos, vale? Vale.
1. Chapter 1

-((Sabes que odio que hagas esto...))  
-¿Acaso estás celoso?- la muchacha que se estaba cepillando el largo pelo oscuro mirándose al espejo de la habitación, se giró para observar al chico que permanecía de pie tras ella en silencio, con los gruesos aunque delicados hilos morados uniendo sus labios.  
-((Tsk, piensa lo que quieras))- la voz mental se coló en su cabeza como un susurro, a la vez que él se cruzaba de brazos poniendo mala cara.  
-Vamos no seas así... ¿hay algo que querrías hacerme? ¿Qué elegirías tú, Moirail? -dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador- Es simple curiosidad.  
-((No voy a contestar a eso))  
-¿Qué pagarías por hacerme?  
El chico alzó la cabeza con altivez y sonrió de medio lado mostrando un poco sus dientes a través de los hilos.  
-((Nunca lo he pensado. Pero esa pregunta está mal formulada... Sería más como "¿Qué pagaría para que me hicieras?"))  
-¿Qué pagarías para que te hiciera, Kurloz?- repitió apoyando las manos entrelazadas en su regazo.  
-((¿Que me hicieses tú? Nada. Puede que otros. Sí, puede que para eso tenga un par de ideas en mente.))  
-Makara, confiesa. De8es tener fantasías como todo el mundo. DÍMELO -le dirigió una mirada burlona- ¿No querrás que prue8e todo lo que se me ocurra hasta que acierte, verdad?  
-((No veo ningún problema en eso. Sabiendo lo lista que eres estoy seguro de que acertarías enseguida)) -relajó los brazos dejándolos caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo.  
-¡Exacto!- una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios azules- Pero podría hacerme la tonta...  
-((No creo que quieras hacerte la tonta. Piénsalo.)) -se apoyó de espaldas en el tocador, a su lado, dejando las manos sobre el borde- ((Tendrías a un tío guapísimo dispuesto a dejarse hacer lo que tú quisieras...))  
-¿Y 8ien? ¿Dónde está ese chico guapísimo?- le devolvió la pulla alzando una ceja- Tan sólo quiero sa8er tus más oscuros secretos, Señor Ego.  
-((¿Señor Ego...? Parece que se me deben de estar pegando tus malas costumbres))  
La chica dejó de mirarle para volver a la tarea de adecentar su cabello que finalmente recogió en una coleta alta.  
-De8e de ha8er algo que desees hacer y que no puedas hacer con ella porque temes hacerle daño. Ya sa8es que conmigo no tienes que ser tan cuidadoso.  
-((No te voy a hacer nada. Pero en el hipotético caso de que lo hiciera, no nos vendrían mal hilo y agujas...))-una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro.  
Ella le miró dubitativa durante unos segundos con expresión de incredulidad. ¿Estaba diciendo eso en serio?  
-Wow... hilo y aguja -articuló finalmente- Sería mi primera vez con eso, me desvirgarías "costurilmente"- pensó que esa palabra probablemente ni siquiera existía pero rió levemente ante la ocurrencia de su Moirail.  
-((No te arrepentirías...))-sonrió con suficiencia- ((No hay nadie mejor con el hijo y la aguja))  
-No venga...-se serenó un poco- Eres el cliente. Se supone que tienes la razón. Además hay confianza, así que seguramente te haría un 8uen precio si quisieras coserme.  
El trabajo de la chica ciertamente era algo especial y complicado de explicar pero según ella lo describía era algo así como "Realizadora de Milagros". Todos los días, hombres y mujeres; trolls y humanos, llegaban hasta ella para que cumpliera sus más oscuras perversiones sexuales. Y ella no rechazaba ninguna; fuera lo que fuese, podía hacerlo, tan sólo asentía y sonreía y se afanaba por realizar su trabajo, un bien comunitario según muchos. Pero no era gratis. Para ser sinceros pasar un rato con ella era realmente caro. Cumplía las fantasías, pero a un elevado precio. Su Moirail no podía soportar aquello. Ciertamente le asqueaba sobremanera el saber que era usada por unos y por otros para sus depravadas aficiones y que ella sólo pedía más. Había tratado por todos los medios de alejarla de eso, porque no era sano ni moral, pero había llegado a cansarse de sus negativas y aprendido a vivir con ello. Ahora sólo iba a visitarla de vez en cuando y a instigarle sutilmente, aunque siempre era él quien acababa hundido en su juego sucio.  
-Cóseme.-murmuró mirándole fijamente.  
-((Te he dicho mil veces que no voy a hacerlo. No te haré daño))  
-Kurloz, haz lo que deseas... o seré yo la que cumpla sus deseos -ante la expresión estoica de su amigo miró a su alrededor- Necesitaré unas tijeras.  
-((No. Te lo digo en serio. No voy a hacerte daño. No voy a volver a hacerle daño a alguien que me importa nunca más. No me das miedo)).  
-Es. Mi. Tra8ajo. Cumplir fantasías. ¡Milagros! Es a lo que me dedico.  
-((Me da igual lo que hagas con los demás))- la chica chasqueó sus dedos y una servicial sombra dejó unas afiladas tijeras en su mano- ((Te quiero y te respeto y eso es más importante que lo que yo desee))  
-Desearía poder 8esarte. De8e ser excitante.  
El chico se apartó lentamente de ella, no dándose por enterado.  
-((He dicho que no))  
-¡Deja de hacerte el difícil!  
-((No me estoy haciendo el difícil, solo me estoy negando))  
La jovencita se levantó mirándole fijamente, y paseó a su alrededor, posando un dedo suavemente sobre sus hombros y su espalda.  
-Sa8es cómo funciona mi juego, ¿verdad? Aquí vienen chicos y chicas pidiéndome todas las perversiones que te imagines. Incluso las que no eres capaz de imaginar. Y aquí estas tú, negándote a jugar.  
El sonido de la saliva bajando por la garganta del chico fue perfectamente audible, cosa que la hizo sonreír.  
-((Sa8es que no me van tus juegos))- se removió incómodo en su sitio.  
-Sólo te lo preguntaré una vez más, Makara. ¿Cuál es tu deseo?  
-((No soy uno de tus clientes))- alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. En un primer momento la chica se sorprendió, pero instantes después su sonrisa se ensanchó y alzó la ceja desafiándole con la mirada.  
-Entonces, supongo que hemos terminado aquí. Puedes marcharte, tengo trabajo- el suave gesto de la mano echándole y volviendo hacia su armario fue suficiente para que él reaccionase.  
-((No, espera...)) - sus manos se movían turbadas bajo su atenta mirada- ((Quizá si quiero algo...))  
-¡Despierta! -el sonido de sus dedos chasqueando ante sus ojos lo hizo mirarla- Decídete. Creía que eras tú el que no quería juegos.  
Al no recibir una respuesta, suspiró volviendo a la tarea de quitarse la ropa, preparándose para su siguiente trabajo.  
-((Ya bueno, no estoy muy acostumbrado a que alguien se ofrezca a cumplir mis fantasías...))  
-Sa8es perfectamente que te lo ofrezco cada vez que nos vemos... esto ha empezado a ser casi un ho88ie. Ver tu rostro tan morado es simplemente hilarante.  
La vista del cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha hizo que, efectivamente, sus mejillas adquiriesen un fuerte ardor morado, dejándolo sin palabras.  
-Tengo que ponerme este estúpido tutú porque a alguien le parece sexy hacerlo con una 8ailarina de 8allet...- renfunfuñó con mala cara metiéndose el blanquecino vestido por la cabeza.  
- ... ((Dónde has dejado las tijeras...)- connsiguió articular finalmente susurrando.  
-So8re la mesa -señaló con la cabeza- No me vayas a apuñalar, que te vigilo- bromeó cruelmente a pesar de que tenía un serio trauma con el hecho de que alguien le apuñalase por la espalda con cualquier objeto punzante.  
-((¿Qué es una bailarina?))  
-Pues... una 8ailarina es una chica. Que 8aila. -se levantó a medio vestir y trató de hacer unos cuantos pasos de ballet frente a él- 8aila así.  
-((Ah... ))  
-Con música clásica. De violín. Los humanos tam8ién tienen violines como tú.  
El chico cogió las tijeras sin mucho entusiasmo, sin apartar la vista de ella.  
-((Los humanos son raros... No creo que sean mejores violinistas que yo...))- jugueteó con las tijeras entre sus dedos- ((¿Tam8ién tra8ajas para ellos?))  
-A veces. Aunque los trolls sois mejores. Los humanos son... diminutos en comparación. Algunos tan sólo 14 cms...- la risa de la chica rompió el suave silencio del camerino- Por el amor de la Larva Madre...  
-(( Demasiado pequeños, ¿eh? ¿Entonces por qué trabajas para ellos?))  
-Porque me pagan.  
-((Habría montones de trolls que estarían dispuestos a contratar tus "servicios"))-acompañó la última palabra con un sutil movimiento con los dedos.  
-Lo sé... los hay a patadas, te lo puedo asegurar. Tienes suerte de verme antes de la... "función"- le imitó riendo- Todas las salas tienen ventana invisible, así que puedes quedarte al espectáculo si te apetece...- se levantó dándose la vuelta y mostrándole el cuello y la espalda- ¿Te importaría su8irme la cremallera?  
-((No gracias))- subió lentamente la cremallera del vestido, sin soltar las tijeras- ((Prefiero no saber lo que haces aquí))  
-Tú te lo pierdes- soltó una suave risita sujetándose el pelo a un lado- Nunca me tocarías así que sería la única forma que tendrías de verme, ¿no?  
-((No quiero verte, si pudiera incluso trataría de convencerte para que dejaras esto.)) -resopló molesto- ((Aunque creo que eso es imposible))  
-De todas formas no estarías solo... hay muchos Low8loods que no pueden pagarlo y se tienen que contentar con verlo tras los espejos.  
-((Eso es aún más raro si cabe...))  
-Pero tienes razón, es imposi8le. No lo dejaría. Porque me encanta hacerlo, Kurloz.  
-((Lo se, he dicho si pudiera. Eres realmente extraña... Una Highblood, rebajandose a esto...))  
-Aprendes a disfrutarlo cuando es lo que has hecho siempre... No finjas que no esta8as en las fiestas de High8loods. ¿Cómo crees que pagué mi 8razo ro8ot?  
El rostro del muchacho mostró una expresión de desagrado porque *sí* que lo recordaba. Perfectamente.  
-((Las reuniones de Highbloods))-suspiró-((Jegus...))  
-Aún me sigo preguntando porqué me pedían que me pusiera aquellos vestidos cuando apenas me duraban un rato puestos...- le picó enredando los largos lazos de los zapatos de bailarina alrededor de su pierna.  
-((El ser violento viene en la sangre de los Highbloods, no se que esperabas. A pesar de ello, la imagen es importante.))  
-Por eso me gustan los Low8loods. Cuando sólo les das el poder que quieres que tengan y creen que eres suya. Son adora8les.  
La miró sin poder creer lo que decía. Ella le ignoró señalando las tijeras en sus manos con aire aburrido.  
-¿Para qué las querías?  
-((Uhmm... Para nada supongo, te veo demasiado ocupada con tu próximo cliente))  
Trató de caminar como una bailarina, de puntillas, hasta él, y cayó en sus brazos riendo.  
-Tranquilo, aún tengo un rato- pero al verlo tan cerca dejó de reír y le miró fijamente, pasando las yemas de los dedos por los hilos que cerraban su boca, absorta- ¿Por qué nunca me dejas hacerte feliz?  
-((Porque no merezco ser feliz))- cerró los ojos disfrutando de la agradable sensación.  
-Si lo mereces. Todos lo merecemos.  
-((No, yo no))  
La chica observó sus ojos cerrados, y dudó un momento antes de ponerse de puntillas y dejar un levísimo beso sobre sus labios.  
-Que sí, estúpido- suspiró sobre ellos.  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho, se estremeció olvidándose de todo lo demás. Le devolvió el beso, agarrándola con fuerza por la espalda y la nuca, atrayéndola hacia él.  
-K-Kurloz... -consiguió separarse mínimamente- El tutú... me vas a arrugar el tutú...  
-((Que le den al tutú...))  
Ante esa respuesta le abrazó y se abandonó al beso, lamiendo los hilos y tratando de llegar a su lengua a pesar de todo.  
-Dame las tijeras...  
Obedeció y le pasó las tijeras, usando sus manos ahora libres para acariciar la pequeña espalda de la chica.  
-Cierra los ojos... - cuando lo vio obedecer comenzó a cortar uno a uno todos los hilos, para después retirarlos con extremo cuidado. Él la seguía viendo trabajar delicadamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, aun no muy convencido de todo aquello, aunque no se opuso. Al acabar, abrió la boca, no estando del todo seguro de qué hacer- Kurloz... por favor... Di mi nom8re. Quiero que sea lo primero que pronuncies.  
-Vriska...-susurró con la voz ronca y entrecortada por el desuso.  
-Aw... es preciosa...-acarició su garganta- Tu voz es maravillosa...  
-Y está rota.  
-Pero es tuya, y eso la hace preciosa.  
-Tú eres preciosa...- sonrió volviendo a besarla, esta vez de forma húmeda y salvaje. Ella le abrazó dejando que la besara, emocionada por sentir su lengua recorriendo su boca y él parecía feliz de poder explorar y disfrutar sus labios.  
-Que le den al tutú...- se lo sacó por la cabeza sin ni siquiera bajar la cremallera. Kurloz la sentó sobre él, abriendo sus piernas a la vez que besaba su cuello, lamiéndolo y dejando pequeñas marcas azules sobre él.  
-Oh Jegus, Kurloz... ¿Por qué no se me ha ocurrido esto antes...?  
Él subió mordisqueando por su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.  
-No eres tan lista como piensas...- susurró en su oído.  
Un gemido de puro placer se escapó de los labios de ella al escuchar la desconocida, pero familiar voz tan cerca, haciendo que se le erizase el vello.  
-((Esta vez te toca disfrutar a ti...))- dijo paseando sus manos por sus piernas haciendo que Vriska se quedase sin aire, soltando un gemido seco.  
-Como puede ser...  
-((¿No es lo que querías?))- susurró juguetón, subiendo sus manos cada vez más.  
-No me extraña que mantengan esa 8oca cerrada...- se lanzó a sus labios, besándolos, mordiéndolos, jugando con ellos- Yo querré lo que tú quieras...  
-((No))- la apartó bruscamente.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
-((Yo no soy uno de esos clientes tuyos, si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer bien))  
-Kurloz...  
-((No quiero ser uno más))  
-¿Qué quieres decir? No eres uno más. Eres mi Kurloz, mi Moirail, y te quiero. Mi nom8re ha sido lo primero que has dicho desde... No sé, cuando nos conocimos ya los tenías cosidos...- le miró apenada.  
-((Sabes a lo que me refiero, no quiero que vuelvas a decirme eso nunca más, nada de "yo querré lo que tu quieras"))  
-Pero es que no sé lo que quiero. Es más fácil dejar decidir a otros en estos temas. Si no quiero nada, nada me parece mal.  
-((No, todos queremos algo, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. Lo de los hilos es algo que tenía que hacer))- se acercó a ella hasta casi rozar sus rostros- ((¿Qué es lo que quieres *tú*?))  
El silencio se hizo latente entre ambos mientras escuchaban la respiración y el latido del corazón del otro.  
-... A ti.  
El chico sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos y acarició los labios de ella con la lengua.  
-Entonces- le dio un pequeño beso- Aquí me tienes.  
-P-pero eso es... inesperado.  
-((¿No es lo que querías? Pues ya está, soy todo tuyo))  
-Ahora me da vergüenza- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rubor azul, y se trató de tapar con las manos- No puedo tratarte como uno de ellos si me dices eso...  
-Vriska...- pronunció con cuidado, apartando sus manos- No quiero que me trates como a uno de ellos, sólo sé tu misma.  
-Es que ahora eres mío... por fin. Y no se me ocurre nada...  
Era evidente la frustración sentimental de la chica, que estaba acostumbrada a ser como una muñeca sin sentimientos, y su inseguridad al notar la atracción de su contrario, la ponía entre nerviosa e insegura. No sabía cómo reaccionar cuando alguien demostraba que la apreciaba y la quería de verdad, por eso no sabía si reír de felicidad o llorar...  
-Tranquila...- la abrazó con cariño- No tenemos porqué hacer nada si no quieres.


	2. Chapter 2

-Kurloz… -suspiró ella contra su pecho- Tengo curiosidad por sa8er qué puede hacer esa lengua.

El chico sonrió comenzando a lamer su cuell0, justo detrás de la oreja, lentamente, recreándose y buscando despertar los puntos sensibles de ella. A pesar de todo aún inseguro todavía por la falta de uso y práctica que arrastraba. Ella gimió débilmente guiándole unos centímetros a la izquierda. Él respondió mordisqueando con cuidado, lo que arrancó un pequeño gritito de la garganta de la chica.

-Me… gusta… -susurró ahogadamente en su hombro, apoyando la barbilla. Sintió como las manos de Kurloz comenzaban a bajarle los tirantes hasta la cintura, acariciando su espalda. Casi por inercia llevó las manos a sus cuernos, moviéndolas de arriba abajo. El roce con estos hizo que el chico gimiera en su cuello y bajase más la prenda, tocando toda la piel desnuda, descendiendo con los labios.

-Espera… -murmuró ella- Espera…

-((¿Qué?))

Llevó las manos hasta el primer botón del chaleco negro, luego al segundo y después al tercero. Cuando terminó con este, volvió a subir al primer botón de la camisa morada, bajando de nuevo, disfrutando de cada movimiento. Desabrochó los botones de los puños antes de sacarle ambas prendas, deslizándolas por sus brazos, como una caricia. Una vez se hubo deshecho de la ropa y acomodó el pomposo vestido en su cintura le abrazó, enterrando la cabeza de él en su pecho que comenzó a lamer con deleite. Ella se puso de rodillas sobre sus piernas, en equilibrio, antes de hundir las manos en su pelo para guiar a su lengua por el territorio desconocido. Vriska abrió más el triángulo que se dibujaba entre sus piernas para permitirle el paso más cómodamente. Acarició la cara interna de sus muslos, lamiendo sus pezones, lentamente, y mordiendo con suavidad.

-Kurloz… -gimió su nombre en su oído agarrándose con fuerza a sus cuernos. Él soltó un suspiro de placer, estremeciéndose bajo los efectos de un agradable escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Subió las manos hasta su entrepierna, provocando que comenzase a mover las caderas buscando que la mano la tocase más.

-Vriska….-susurró, quedando su voz amortiguada contra el pecho de ella- Baja… siéntate en la silla.

-¿Para qué?

-Voy a enseñarte lo que puedo hacer con mi lengua –sonrió juguetón. Obediente, se bajó de sus rodillas, ayudándolo a levantarse para sentarse después.

-Lista… -se mordió el labio levantando las capas de gasa y tul.

Kurloz se arrodilló ante ella, abriendo por completo sus piernas. Acarició la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, besando la otra, acercándose cada vez más a su lugar de unión. Los dedos de ella se crispaban agarrándose con fuerza al borde de la silla, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando. En el justo momento en el que sus labios rozaron el punto que hizo que se estremeciese, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

-Por qué nadie me pide que haga esto…- sonrió atontada mientras él seguía jugueteando con la lengua por ahí abajo, ayudándose con los labios, succionando- Por el amor de Jegus… es glorioso, Kurloz…- sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo alzó la vista, buscando sus ojos. Ella hundió las manos en su pelo alborotándolo aún más- Te quiero… mucho.

Poco después comenzó a intercalar las succiones con suaves mordiscos, apenas un roce de sus dientes sobre ese botón en el centro, cada vez más abultado. Ella empezó a acariciarse a sí misma para aumentar el placer mientras él llevó una mano hacia su propia entrepierna desatendida. Tras una última succión, bajó la lengua un poco y comenzó a dar toquecitos en la entrada de ella, haciendo presión.

-No, no…

-((¿Qué pasa?))- se separó de ella y la observó con la boca manchada de azul.

-Me da… vergüenza que hagas eso. Es muy íntimo- cerró las piernas ligeramente. Él la miró alzando una ceja.

-((Relájate, no voy a hacer nada que los dos queramos hacer))- pensó besándole una pierna.

-Vale…-dijo mientras el rubor volvía a adueñarse de sus mejillas- Vale, confío en ti.

Sonrió y abrió un poco sus piernas para volver a colar su cabeza entre ellas y empezar a dar pequeños toques sobre ese punto.

-Tu lengua es tan perfecta… ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel?-las palabras salían entre atropelladas y entrecortadas de sus labios- No es justo. Que tú no puedas ha8lar y sin em8argo Karkat vaya por ahí chillándonos a todos.

-((Me reservo para la gente que importa))

Agarró sus largos cuernos para que la mirase y se inclinó para besar su boca cubierta de azul. Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero seguidamente los cerró para disfrutar del beso, haciéndolo profundo y largo.

-Como no me he fijado en lo maravilloso que eres antes.

-Has estado ocupada persiguiendo al príncipe equivocado.

Dicho esto, se volvió a deslizar entre las piernas de ella, dejando un rastro morado y blanquecino desde la rodilla hasta su zona íntima.

-Kurloz… Kurloz levántate… Ya está 8ien…

Depositó un último beso y la obedeció, quedando de pie frente a ella. Las manos de Vriska le rodearon, sus labios besaron su vientre desnudo, su lengua recorrió los huesos de su cadera.

-Vriska no tienes por qué hacer esto.

-Tengo que hacerlo- comentó desabrochando el cinturón- Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera. Y nunca he deseado tanto un tentáculo en toda mi vida- concluyó finalizando su tarea.

-Como quieras.

Empezó dejando pequeños besos en la zona justo encima del pantalón mientras se lo quitaba.

-Así que 8óxers de calaveritas- sonrió complacida- Por qué será que no me sorprende.

Tragó saliva mirando el látigo morado que se movía frenético entre sus manos enrollándose en su muñeca.

-Soy un tradicional- se encogió de hombros con un débil gemido- Llevo mi religión conmigo.

-Me gusta tu religión- besó las calaveras sonriendo- ¿Listo?

Una oleada de placer lo recorrió tan sólo con el tacto de las manos de ella, aumentando su excitación y por tanto, la secreción y movimiento del tentáculo.

-Listo- susurró mirándola con lujuria.

La lengua de la chica comenzó a pelearse con el tentáculo que serpenteaba por su rostro, dejando marcas moradas de baba. No tardó mucho en llevárselo a la boca, pero hasta la mitad era la máxima capacidad que su boca admitía, así que no consiguió tragárselo del todo. Se esforzó por lograrlo hasta que comenzó a sentir nauseas y las lágrimas azules agolpándose en sus ojos. Al ver lo que ocurría, Kurloz posó una mano sobre la frente de ella, obligándola a echar la cabeza atrás.

-Para, no quiero hacerte daño- a pesar de ello no podía evitar estremecerse de placer y gemir ligeramente.

-No lo haces.

-Estás llorando. Deja de forzarte.

-No lloro por eso, tonto –dijo limpiándose la boca, relamiéndose- Lloro porque estoy pensando en lo maravilloso que eres y lo afortunada que soy.

La miró fijamente. No podía negar que ese aspecto despeinado la hacía aún más sexy de lo que era normalmente y verla con la boca manchada de morado le excitaba de una forma que no alcanzaba a comprender. Estiró un poco el brazo, hasta alcanzar su mejilla, apartando las lágrimas. Su corazón se encogía sólo de pensar que podía estar haciendo daño a alguien que quería y tus temores y traumas le asaltaban continuamente. Pero ella seguía tranquilamente, lamiendo con la experiencia de una profesional y el deleite de una novata. Trataba de limpiar con la lengua el meloso líquido morado que goteaba por su barbilla.

-Déjame hacer esto, ¿vale? Aunque llore o parezca que me duele. Quiero hacerlo. Yo sé cuando parar- acarició el largo tentáculo y lo recorrió con la lengua, de la base a la punta- Nunca me contaste que tenías esta maravilla entre las piernas… -sonrió pícara lamiendo el extremo, jugando con él- Que tontería. Tú nunca has sido muy ha8lador. Pero es una muy grata sorpresa.

-M-me alegro de que te guste- su voz sonó entrecortada y en realidad no se le ocurría nada más ingenioso que decir.

Ella se acercó a su oído y después de lamerle y mordisquearle susurró con tanta lascivia que Kurloz pensó que si no le estuviera agarrando, se desmontaría ahí mismo.

- Estoy deseando sentirte dentro de mí, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz, Makara. Pero antes…

Gruñó y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás para besarla con fiereza, queriendo retomar el control de la situación.

- ((Dime Serket))

Se separó de él, trazando un camino húmedo y azul desde ahí, pasando por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen… hasta llegar de nuevo a la ingle. Respiró profundamente mentalizándose, agarró el tentáculo para que no se moviera demasiado y lo metió en su boca, lamiendo la baba morada que goteaba. Llegó hasta la mitad con pasmosa facilidad lo que la animó a seguir introduciéndolo poco a poco… despacio. Estaba decidida a llegar al final y darle el mayor placer que le hubieran dado en su vida. Él por su parte dejó escapar un gruñido de placer y agarró cada cuerno de ella con una mano, perfilando ambos. Un escalofrío la recorrió desde los cuernos e hizo que se tragase dos o tres centímetros de golpe. Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar a sus ojos, con un jadeo.

-Jegus, Vriska…

Aumentó el movimiento de su cadera lentamente, dejándose llevar por el placer, sin pensar ya en nada más que en incrementar esa sensación. Ante eso Vriska frunció el ceño con determinación y respiró empujando para hacer más hueco en su garganta para él. Después de un buen rato de pelea consigo misma y sintiendo como la punta daba pequeños latigazos en su garganta, consiguió besar la base y cerró los ojos aguantando la respiración. Kurloz gimió con fuerza sin poder soportarlo más. Las piernas comenzaban a temblarle y todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el placer. Susurró su nombre entre gemidos, con las manos aún en sus cuernos, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

Lo sacó bruscamente de su boca cogiendo aire a bocanadas que sus pulmones agradecieron de inmediato. De sus comisuras colgaban hilos del viscoso líquido morado.

-¿Te ha gustado?-sonrió sin apenas aire, recuperando la visión que había empezado a emborronarse- Puedo hacerlo siempre que tú quieras…

-Eres perfecta –se agachó a darle un beso- Pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo- la miró completamente serio esta vez- Prométemelo.

-P-pero, ¿por qué? Ha sido agrada8le… ¿No? –preguntó mordisqueando sus labios confusa- No lo entiendo. Puedo hacerlo aún mejor que eso… -puso las manos en sus mejillas mientras la besaba- Tan solo déjame practicar…

-Ha sido genial. Pero no quiero que hagas esto. No conmigo.

-¿Por qué, Kurloz? –preguntó mientras él la examinaba para asegurarse de que estaba bien de verdad.

-No quiero hacerle daño a alguien que me importa.

-No me has hecho daño. He parado antes de hacérmelo.

Kurloz sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

-Vriska –murmuró perdiéndose en sus ojos azules- Te quiero.

Ella le miró perpleja y parpadeó un par de veces. De pronto una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.


	3. Chapter 3

La chica le miraba sin saber bien qué decir ni cómo expresar lo que sentía. Miraba sus labios, sus ojos… que la miraban interrogantes. Llevó las manos a sus mejillas y las acarició con mimo, con cariño.

-Eres tan tierno, Kurloz. Por qué. Por qué siempre rechazas las cosas 8uenas como esto o como… ha8lar! Sólo por no hacer daño a los demás –las yemas de sus pulgares hacían círculos sobre los pómulos- La gente siempre te va a hacer daño… así que es mejor sentirte 8ien al menos. Por eso me dedico a esto.

Kurloz se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa lo que me hagan a mí, pero no quiero hacer daño a los que me importan. Ya pasó una vez. Mira a Meulin, jamás podrá volver a oír por mi culpa. Mis labios cosidos son la penitencia por eso.

-Pues dejándote pisotear nos haces daño. A mí, a Meulin… a todos –sus dedos acariciaron los puntos con cuidado- No fue tu culpa.

-No me dejo pisotear, sólo espero- sonrió con amargura- Algún día el Mesías se vengará de todos los que no creen. Mientras tanto sirvo a mi religión. Y sí fue mi culpa.

-No lo fue y no te pongas en ese plan de predicador conmigo, Señor Makara.

-No te interesa mi religión, Señorita Serket…

-Te voy a demostrar que no tienes que esperar a nada.

-Eso podría considerarse blasfemia.

-Tú sí que eres un 8lasfemo… -mordió sus labios sugerentemente tirando de él para volver a sentarlo.

-Es tu culpa –dijo cayendo sobre la silla.

-No es mi estilo y no es así como lo suelo hacer pero ¿sa8es qué? No necesito nada más para satisfacerte. Me 8asta con una silla para mostrarte el cielo de tu religión y de todas las demás religiones.

-Eres una lujuriosa y una pecadora y no debería dejarte hacer esto, Señorita.

-Señora. Llámame Señora… -se rió cantarina- Señora de Kurloz Makara.

-Señora Makara… -suspiró pasando una mano por su pelo- Así que ahora eres mi chica.

-Soy una lujuriosa y una pecadora y a ti eso te encanta, ¿verdad?

-Tú me encantas y con eso es suficiente.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, Kurloz. No puedes decirme cosas preciosas con esa voz y pretender que te trate como al resto –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisilla- Eres mío. Y yo soy tuya.

Kurloz chasqueó la lengua molesto.

-No quiero ser como el resto.

-No lo eres.

-Entonces… no me trates como al resto.

-No lo hago.

La mirada interrogante de él la invitó a continuar y explicarse.

-Los High8loods tienen fetiches raros con tener esclavas. Que satisfagan todos sus sucios deseos- se sentó sobre él a horcajadas antes de continuar. Kurloz deslizó sus manos por sus costados acariciándola, e introdujo un dedo en ella con cuidado- A los Low8loods les excita poder mandarle a alguien.

-Y tú te dejas mandar.

-Exacto. Ese es mi tra8ajo… -se agarró a él por la sensación.

-Si de verdad me quisieras, dejarías todo esto- susurró hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, besándolo e introduciendo un segundo dedo.

-Kurloz… -inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole más cuello a la vista- ¿Dejarías tu religión por mí?

-No es lo mismo, no lo compares… -mordió la suave piel grisácea mientras simultáneamente movía sus dedos en el interior de ella- No tienen nada que ver.

-Por supuesto. Tiene todo que ver. Esta es mi religión –murmuró con la voz entrecortada por los jadeos que escapaban de su boca- Y tu religión y la mía son igual de válidas.

Kurloz dejó de besar su cuello para subir hasta su oreja, dejando un reguero morado

-Eres una blasfema.

-Pero no me dirás que no soy tu 8lasfema favorita- rió suspirando- Las 8lasfemas somos más sexys. Somos el pecado.

-Eres MI blasfema, no lo dudes.

-Y di lo que quieras, pero adoras pecar –se movió dejándose caer de manera que los dedos la penetrasen con más fuerza. La respuesta de Kurloz fue sacarlos y con su propia mano, guiar su tentáculo hacia ella. Rozó su entrada con suavidad e introdujo la punta arrancándole algunos gemidos- Ahora estamos ha8lando de pecados mayores. No fornicarás con la mujer del prójimo… o algo así.

-No eres la mujer de nadie. Tú misma lo has dicho, eres mía.

-Pero no ha8la8a de ti. Ha8la8a de mí. Yo soy tuya, sí. Pero tú no eres mío. Y codiciarte es desear algo ajeno…

Oír eso de sus labios hizo que recordase a Meulin, lo que sentía por ella.

-Vriska… -tragó saliva apartándose de ella- Esto no está bien.

-No –dijo aburrida agarrándose a la silla- Moralmente no. Pero parecías disfrutarlo hasta hace un segundo.

-No, no, no…-agitó la cabeza como si eso pudiera alejar los pensamientos impuros que se apoderaban de ella- Para, Vriska. Para.

-No quiero que hagas nada –se levantó, tapándose como podía- No quiero que la dejes. Ni que pares de quererla.

-No te voy a mentir, ¿vale? –se peinó con nerviosismo, casi arañándose- Eres perfecta. Pero no puedo hacerle esto a Meulin.

-No quiero que dejes de ser su matesprite- se subió los tirantes del tutú con lentitud. Kurloz bajó la cabeza, apenado, sintiéndose culpable por haberle puesto una mano encima siquiera- Sólo quiero ser tuya. Cuando tú quieras. En cualquier momento.

Él seguía en la silla, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos.

-No digas eso. No hables de ti como si fueras un objeto, por favor.

-Pero lo soy. Soy un o8jeto. Que sólo sirve para dar placer.

-¡Jegus, Vriska! –chilló enfadado agarrándose el pelo con fuerza- No entiendes que te quiero, que eres importante. No quiero que nadie más te toque.

-Lo siento. Pero yo tampoco quiero que nadie más te 8ese. Ninguno podemos evitarlo. Peeeeeeeero algún día estarás preparado. Y yo estaré aquí esperándote.

-Yo sí que puedo evitarlo –alzó la cabeza- Podría matarlos, sabes que no me importa…

-No vas a matar a nadie, Kurloz.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no eres mía? –la señaló- En realidad podría hacer lo que quisiera.

-Podría matar a Meulin entonces. Sería lo justo –se cruzó de brazos- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No te perdonaré si la tocas –la nota amenazante en su voz hizo que ella entrecerrara los ojos por unos momentos y tragase saliva.

-Pues deja de decir estupideces- dijo finalmente.

-No podemos ser el uno del otro. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se entera de esto y decide matarme? –abrió los brazos mirándole a los ojos- ¿Qué pasaría si ella me toca a mí?

-No lo hará. Te lo puedo asegurar. No dejaré que ella te toque tampoco –sonrió con tristeza apartando la mirada y volviendo a esconder el rostro en sus manos- A fin de cuentas, eres mi moirail, ¿no?

Vriska suspiró exasperada, pero dejó caer los brazos.

-Kurloz, yo te quiero.

-No sigas repitiéndolo, por favor.

-Nada me haría más feliz que ser tuya. Sólo tuya. Y algún día seré la Señora Makara y nadie podrá decir nada al respecto.

-Yo también te quiero, muchísimo. Pero no tengo sentimientos rojos hacia ti. Esos son de Meulin –se interrumpió unos segundos para ordenar la frase en su cabeza- A pesar de ello… haré cualquier cosa para que seas feliz, mientras eso no interfiera en la felicidad de ella.

Vriska se acercó a él, levantó su barbilla con una mano y depositó un delicado y casto beso en sus labios.

-Los sentimientos 8lancos pueden convertirse en rojos más rápido de lo que piensas. Hasta entonces tendrás que conformarte con compartirme, como yo te comparto.

-Si ese día llega… ¿dejarás esto? –cogió su ropa comenzando a vestirse.

-Dejaría lo que tú me pidieses si supiera que a cam8io te tendría para mí sola –le dedicó una mirada tímida antes de apartar la vista para dejarle vestirse- Sa8es que si te dejo salir por esa puerta no me lo perdonaré y será como si algo… muriese dentro de mí. Necesito que sigamos. Que me hagas recordar por qué estoy esperando. Y por qué la espera vale la pena.

-No puedo hacerlo –la miró mientras se ponía los pantalones- No después de todo esto.

-Por favoooooooor…

-No puedo tomarte y luego irme como si nada. Ya he mancillado bastante mi relación con Meulin y la nuestra propia.

Ante la negativa le miró de reojo, se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló delante él. Con su experiencia había aprendido que era algo que no podían resistir, si eso no funcionaba, no tenía ningún as en la manga.

-Te lo suplico –sonrió angelical- Puedes tomarme cuantas veces te plazca, Kurloz.

-Pero qué haces- la cogió por los hombros, obligándola a levantarse- No lo hagas más difícil. Si hago esto, lo quiero hacer bien, no así. No quiero abandonarte como los demás.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Puedo hacerlo. Lo que sea.

Los brazos que le rodeaban le enloquecían pero cerró los ojos tratando de ser racional.

-Vístete. Tienes clientes que atender- su voz sonó más cortante de lo que pretendía.

-¡Me dan igual mis clientes! –pateó el suelo- ¡Me importas tú!

-A mí sí me importa, no vas a ser mi segunda opción.

-No soy tu segunda opción. Soy tu moirail.

-Sí lo eres, los moirails no se acuestan. Se quieren… se protegen y ya está. ESTO son cosas de matesprites, y tú no lo eres. No lo somos.

-Kurloz –le miró amenazante- No me hagas esposarte. Sa8es que puedo hacerlo con un solo movimiento.

-Deja de ser una cría –le dio la espalda acabando de abrocharse la camisa y el chaleco. Se subió los pantalones y ató su cinturón.

-No. No… -se apresuró a desatar la hebilla del cinturón, tratando de desabrocharlo, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-No quieres hacerlo. Realmente quieres obligarme sin mi permiso. ¿Así quieres que sea nuestra primera vez?

-N- no –las lágrimas de frustración empezaron a surcar sus mejillas mientras se afanaba inútilmente- Quiero que lo hagas tú, porque me quieres.

-Vriska… -la obligó a dejarlo y la abrazó, acunándola entre sus brazos. Cuando le apartó las manos intentó quitarle la camisa con dedos temblorosos. Pero era incapaz.

- Por favor. No te vayas. No me dejes. Por favor.

-Tranquila… -le acarició la cabeza con cariño besando su frente- Algún día haremos esto y lo haremos bien. Pero no hoy, y no ahora.

-Por favor… -susurró.

Cerró sus manos entorno a las muñecas de ella sujetándola.

-No me voy a ir.

-Por favor… Quítate la ropa –gimoteó.

-No. No me voy a ir, pero no me voy a desnudar. No seas infantil, Vriska.

-Vale… no necesito que te desnudes… no… no es necesario. Puedo hacerlo así. Sí. No sería la primera vez –murmuraba casi para sí- Va a ser perfecto como tú quieres.

-Vriska, mírame –le cogió la barbilla, haciendo que alzase la cabeza- No quiero que hagas esto, si de verdad me quieres, para.

Ella le miró llorosa, con los ojos vidriosos y la voz rota. No recordaba que la hubieran rechazado nunca antes. Bueno sí… y no le había sentado nada bien. No quería que a Kurloz le pasase lo mismo que a él… lloraba porque en su interior luchaba contra la parte de sí misma que quería clavarle las tijeras en la garganta.

-Te quiero mucho. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué parece que te lo estás pasando 8ien y luego me lo niegas?

-No te niego nada. Ha sido un error mío, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Kurloz. Kurloz mírame…

-No quiero acabar esto así. Ha sido bonito, lo hemos pasado bien, pero no voy a hacer nada más. No lo vamos a hacer. Deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada –la miró con seriedad.

-¿Cuántas veces crees que lo hago a lo largo del día? –musitó- ¿Cuántos orgasmos crees que me dan al día?

-No me importa lo que hagas con los demás.

-¿Crees que necesito suplicar por un tentáculo? –se limpió las lágrimas en el brazo, estropeándose el maquillaje aún más- No. Suplico por ti.

-No voy a ser tuyo, lo siento. Te quiero, pero no lo seré.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su parte homicida cada vez tenía más voluntad. Trataba de controlar su propia mente, pero estaba demasiado frustrada y enfadada para conseguir dejar de llorar para empezar. Se llevó las manos a la cara dándole la espalda. Sabía que si seguía allí plantado mucho tiempo acabaría matándolo.

-Está 8ien. Te quiero, pero jamás seré tuya. Ahora largo. Vete.

-Vriska –la abrazó por detrás, dejando un beso en su coronilla- Lo siento.

-¡DEJ8ME! –Chilló apartándole- ¡N8 ME TOQU8S, VET8 C8N 8LLA!

Se apartó lentamente y caminó cabizbajo a la salida. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de girarlo se volvió a ver a la delgada figura que sollozaba temblando. Sintió pena por verla allí de pie llorando, viendo como sus hombros se movían involuntariamente al ritmo de sus sollozos.

-Te quiero, Vriska. Puede que no sea tuyo, ni tú mía. Pero te quiero- abrió la puerta y abandonó la habitación sin volver a mirar atrás.

-Déjame… im8écil –cuando la puerta se cerró, se agachó en cuclillas y escondió el llanto en sus manos sonriendo- Al menos si estás lejos no puedo matarte.


	4. Chapter 4

Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación se quedó quieto, allí plantado. Se sentó en el suelo poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Ella continuó vistiéndose entre sollozos, recogiendo una vez más su pelo, que él había desordenado, en un firme y apretado moño de bailarina. Se lavó la cara antes de volver a maquillarse, retocando la pintura de sus ojos y labios azules. Seguramente la anterior capa estaría distribuida por el tentáculo de Kurloz.

-Vamos, tienes cosas que hacer… -susurró para sí- Show must go on.

Salió por la puerta de la sala blanca de los espejos, lista para una nueva sesión de sexo. Suspiró pensando que quizá no le vendría mal para bajar el calentón que le habían dejado.

Pero no sería él. No sería su tentáculo el que estuviera dentro de ella. Ni sus ojos, ni sus labios heridos, ni su olor.

Ninguno de ellos serían su príncipe.

Mientras tanto él también recordaba, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared del pasillo. Recordaba sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, las de ella recorriendo el suyo, su sabor, sus cuernos, su risa. Pero en medio de sus recuerdos, la chica que está ante él cambió. Sus cuernos pasaron a ser pequeños y redondeados, su olor y sus colmillos, su cuerpo se hizo más pequeño y algo menos sugerente… el aura que la rodeaba dejó de ser azul para ser verde. Abrió los ojos apenado, podría ser que sí quisiera a Vriska, pero siempre había pensado en Meulin como en "su chica". Y sabía que retrasar todo eso solo haría daño a Serket y provocaría que su rabieta fuese aún mayor. Se pasó las manos por el pelo sin saber qué hacer, tironeando de los mechones.

Vriska abrió la puerta notando como las lágrimas volvían a aflorar a sus ojos. Rápidamente se las apartó con un dedo, sonriendo a los dos chicos desnudos que la esperaban.

-8uenas… Soy Vriska.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, dos bocas y cuatro manos la recorrieron de arriba a abajo, rasgando su vestido y dejando más marcas azules sobre su piel.

-Tranquilos… tenéis que compartir… -sonrió con tristeza y dejó que la llevaran a la cama redonda del centro de la habitación. Sabía perfectamente que tras las paredes de espejos, muchos estaban observando cada sucio detalle de cómo aquellos dos brutos la tomaban por turnos, peleándose por sus huecos y, como no llegaban a un acuerdo, haciéndolo a la vez. Pero no le importa porque el dolor que sentía su corazón era mayor que el dolor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo- Kurloz… -se llevó las manos a la cara mientras ambos la penetraban salvajemente- Lo siento.

Él había salido de allí hacía rato. No soportaba la idea de saber lo que pasaba tras esas paredes. De camino a casa, al pasar por una calle llena de tiendas, compró pizza, la comida favorita de ella, y flores azules, del mismo tono que su sangre. Cuando llegó a su colmena no había nadie. Dejó las cosas en la cocina y se encerró en el baño. Se miró, quedando frente a frente con el reflejo que le devolvía el cristal. Recorrió con la mirada su cuello marcado. Aquello había estado mal. Se preguntó si alguna vez conseguiría dejar de hacer daño a la gente que quería. Sonrió apenado y comenzó a desvestirse, metiéndose en la ducha. Creía que así podría eliminar todos los pecados que había cometido…

Cuando la dejaron allí tirada entre risas, manchadas ambas las sábanas y ella de abundante fluido amarillo y verde, se quedó allí en silencio, escuchando atentamente.

-El mejor polvo de mi vida, sin duda… Estoy agotado.

-¿Ves como tenía razón? –se carcajeó el otro- Esa puta vale cada centavo que te saca.

-Eso sí. Que cara es la guarra… Pero que piernas.

-Quien la tuviera así en casa, sumisita, esperándote con champagne y fresas…

-Tío no creo que tenga matesprite.

-¿Por qué?

-Piénsalo. ¿Querrías algo que se han follado montones antes que tú?

-Antes y después –ambos volvieron a reírse- Una tía así jamás tendrá un matesprite, por muy buena que esté.

-O lo jodidamente buena que sea en la cam…-la puerta se cerró impidiéndole seguir oyendo la conversación. Ahogó las lágrimas en sus manos aún cubiertas de viscosos líquidos de colores y se arañó los muslos con frustración.

-No soy una 8lasfema… -musitó- Para él soy la encarnación del pecado mismo –se abrazó a sí misma tratando inútilmente de reconfortarse- Pero me gusta ser su pecado. Tiene que li8erarse un poco de toda esa estúpida censura que se autoimpone…

Kurloz salió de la ducha algo más calmado. Volvió a mirar su reflejo; las marcas moradas contrastaban con la piel grisácea. Ahogó como pudo un quejido de frustración, dando gracias de que no hubiera nadie cerca para oírle. Se acercó al pequeño armario sobre el lavabo y cogió el hilo y la aguja. Cerró el armario suspirando y se rascó la zona de los agujeros, haciéndolos sangrar. El dolor le ayudaba a olvidar, a perdonarse. Le sacó la lengua a su reflejo y tras ello, comenzó a coser. No volvería a cortar esos hilos, por nada ni por nadie. Cada vez que lo hacía un ser querido salía mal parado. Uno tras otro la aguja fue rellenando los huecos de sus labios con el hilo morado, cerrando su boca de nuevo. A pesar de que los agujeros no habían sido desgarrados, alguna gota morada escapó de ellos.

Vriska seguía hecha un ovillo en la cama de la habitación de los espejos, a oscuras y lloriqueando. Se había calmado un poco, pero no del todo.

-Se esta8a soltando. Parecía disfrutar… Sí. Esta8a disfrutando- se llevó la mano a la entrepierna donde aún resbalaba material genético de aquellos dos estúpidos lowbloods. Pero al menos esta vez no había tenido que tragárselo- Esos la8ios… -se tocó los suyos propios manchados de verde con la mano manchada de amarillo- Lo primero que dijo fue mi nom8re… -sonrió volviendo a echarse a llorar- Amo sus la8ios… sus 8esos. La sensación familiar de los agujeritos por los que se los cose… son únicos –permaneció quieta y en silencio durante mucho mucho rato- Le amo –dijo finalmente.

Al acabar de coser volvió a mirar al espejo y un par de lágrimas moradas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-((Lo siento, Vriska))

No debía haber cedido. Aquello desde un principio estaba mal. Suspiró, tratando de recordar cómo habían llegado a ese punto, rememorando sus conversaciones. Entonces recordó algo. La recordó a ella llorando. Vriska no lloraba, nunca. Le había parecido que era todo fingido, que sólo quería conseguir lo que quería, pero aún así, tenía claro que aquella troll jamás se habría rebajado a llorar. Y menos delante de él. Esa era una muestra de debilidad horrible y ella no era débil. Abrió los ojos asustado. ¿Y si realmente estaba siendo sincera y de verdad sentía algo rojo por él…?

Vriska se levantó lentamente y se dejó duchar y limpiar por las sombras que trabajaban para ella, sin ser consciente del todo. Le secaron el largo cabello negro y curaron sus heridas. Era necesario que el siguiente cliente la encontrase en perfecto estado. Esta vez sólo le pusieron unas medias por la rodilla y un extraño arnés que servía para colgarla boca abajo. Suspiró sin ganas antes de entrar en la habitación sonriendo.

-8uenas, soy Vriska…

La había abandonado, tal y como hacían todos. La había dejado sola a pesar de que ella le había suplicado que no lo hiciera. Había cometido el error del que quería protegerla. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo destrozado y alguna lágrima se estrelló en las baldosas del baño. Nunca se perdonaría eso. Fue a la cocina y regresó con un cuchillo recién afilado. Aún desnudo como estaba, comenzó a dibujar una tela de araña sobre la superficie de su pecho. La sangre morada no tardó en brotar de las heridas, bajando por su torso y manchando el suelo. Siguió trabajando de todas formas, al tiempo que sus ojos se desbordaban descontroladamente y se mezclaba con la sangre de la herida. Al acabar, una pequeña tela de araña, no más grande que su mano, decoraba la parte superior de su pecho. Así cuando lo viera recordaría su segundo error.

El tentáculo del seadweller entraba y salía con rapidez de su garganta, atragantándola con el líquido violeta, sus babas y sus propias lágrimas que se escapaban sin control uniéndose en su frente. Estaba colgada del techo, con las manos atadas a la espalda y sentía nauseas. Si hubiera vomitado probablemente todo hubiera sido bilis y el dulce líquido morado de Kurloz. Sentía como una mano que no alcanzaba a ver desde su incómoda posición abajo metía y sacaba con fiereza un aspero stick de metal frío por sus dos entradas, indistintamente. Esta vez la carga si fue directa a la parte posterior de su garganta cuando la agarró con fuerza del pelo. Tras varios difíciles y amargos tragos por estar colgada en tal posición, la sacó, dejándola el lujo de respirar. Pero en vez de eso empezó a toser sin poder parar hasta que, satisfecho, abandonó la habitación. Las sombras la dejaron en el suelo con sumo cuidado. Después de tres clientes más su cuerpo apenas podía retener las lágrimas, le daba igual estar rota por fuera, lo hacia todos los días, pero él la había roto por dentro y eso le dolía infinitamente más. Pero era una profesional y seguía saludando y mostrando una preciosa sonrisa a aquellos que la utilizaban para cumplir sus perversiones.

Observó su obra de arte dejando caer el cuchillo al suelo. Trazó las líneas del dibujo manchándose los dedos de morado. Se preguntó qué pensarían los demás de eso. Estaba claro que no podía ocultárselo a Meulin. Pero tampoco es como si quisiera, tenía una cuenta pendiente con ella. A pesar de eso, también tenía algo pendiente con Vriska, y no pensaba dejarlo así. Salió del baño y se vistió, ahogando un gruñido de dolor cuando la tela de su camiseta de esqueleto rozó la reciente herida. Se pintó la cara y arregló el pelo. Caminando con paso cansado entró en el estudio que había en su casa, cogió el violín y simplemente comenzó a tocar. Las notas lentas y melancólicas llenaron el aire. La música era lo único que lograba calmarlo en esos momentos.

Estaba echada en el suelo aunque no sabía hacía cuanto. Pero notaba el frío y duro material bajo su cuerpo. Lloriqueaba en silencio ya que tenía los ojos vendados y una bola hecha con su propia ropa interior ocupaba su boca. Tan sólo dedicaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a estremecerse y gemir cada vez que unas manos invisibles activaban el vibrador que hacía estragos en su interior.

Seguía tocando después de muchos minutos. Los dedos saltaban por las cuerdas del mástil mientras la otra mano guiaba el arco con fiereza sobre las mismas. Arrancaba una a una las notas de una canción desoladora. Un reflejo del alma del compositor.

Una vez terminó la sesión, la volvieron a lavar y adecentar, y la dejaron frente al espejo de su habitación. En el mismo lugar donde había estado con él. Se sentó en la misma silla, en la misma posición, esperando recordar la sensación de su lengua recorriéndola.

Tras un rato dejó de tocar. La camiseta estaba húmeda y pegajosa y sabía que la herida seguía sangrando. Le dolían los hombros y los dedos por el esfuerzo. Pero estaba demasiado turbado como para pensar en nada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía vacío por dentro.

Tenía que volver a verla.

Una vez decidido esto, fijó la idea en su cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, recogiendo lo que había comprado pensando en ella. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa. Pero a cada paso, la herida rozaba la tela, haciendo que tuviera que esforzarse por no dibujar en sus labios una mueca de sufrimiento.

Vriska miraba su reflejo en el espejo como si fuera una persona totalmente distinta, como si no se conociera de nada. No se reconocía en aquella chica de llorosos e hinchados ojos azules y evidentes ojeras por el cansancio de haber sido usada una y otra vez en aquellas deplorables circunstancias.

Kurloz salió de su colmena, sin estar muy seguro de a dónde dirigirse. No sabía si ella seguiría aún en aquel lugar, pero no quería volver. A pesar de ello, se obligó a sí mismo a andar hacia allí, lentamente, sin tener idea de lo que le diría cuando la viera. Un "lo siento" estaría bien. Lo siente. Por ser idiota. Por abandonarla. Y por no ver lo que sentía. Y sobretodo lo siente por no compartir sus sentimientos.

Subió las piernas a la silla, apoyando los pies en el borde y escondió el rostro en sus manos, hundiéndolas en sus rodillas. Su largó pelo caía suavemente a su alrededor, flotando y cubriendo a trozos su cuerpo desnudo y roto mientras lloraba.

-Estúpido… Todos son unos estúpidos. Nunca de8ería volver a amar a nadie… Spidermum tenía razón. Que moriría sola porque ni siquiera soy capaz de quererme y valorarme a mí misma…

Llegó jadeando a la puerta de la habitación de ella y titubeó antes de llamar. Quizá ni estuviera allí. Lo más seguro es que estuviese con alguno de sus clientes. Pero sigue insistiendo. Llama a la puerta una, dos, tres… hasta ocho veces, esperando una respuesta.

-He aca8ado por hoy, tíos- se oyó desde el interior y el corazón le dio un vuelco- Decidle a los que quedan que vengan mañana y… les co8raré menos por hacerles esperar o algo. No tengo fuerzas para…

-((No soy un cliente)) –tragó saliva agarrando con fuerza sus regalos- ((Vriska, abre. Por vavor))


	5. Chapter 5

Vriska se quedó sin aire unos segundos, inmóvil al oír la inconfundible voz en su cabeza.

-Fuera –musitó- Estoy en mi límite. No quiero que me veas así.

-((Me da igual cómo estés, ábreme. Soy un idiota por dejarte sola, lo siento))

-No –dijo abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza.

-((Vriska... por favor))

-Estoy desnuda.

-((Me da igual. Te he visto desnuda y eres preciosa. Ahora abre))

-Desde que te fuiste me han follado 10 veces mientras tú esta8as tranquilito con Meulin en casa.

Kurloz golpeó la puerta con el puño.

-((¿Tranquilo dices? No he estado tranquilo. He estado preocupado por ti. Ábreme, necesito saber que estás bien))

-Vete con ella. Es tu matesprite, ¿no?

-((Y tú eres mi moirail. Ella no me necesita ahora))

-Yo tampoco te necesito, Kurloz. Estoy 8ien. Vete.

-((No me mientas))

-No te miento. Yo nunca miento.

-((Sabes que conmigo no vale hacerse la dura. Abre o echo la puerta abajo))

-12. Han sido 12 veces. Algunas, cuentan por dos…

-((¿Qué?))

-He tenido 12 tentáculos dentro de mí en el tiempo que te ha costado darte cuenta de lo que pasa- Vriska se calló durante unos momentos- Felicidades. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Señor Makara.

_Otro error_. Esas palabras resonaron en su mente.

-((Lo siento, de verdad Vriska. Siento todo esto ))

-No lo sientas. I8a a pasar, tarde o temprano- suspiró- Casi prefiero sufrir ahora, que luego cuando esté mucho más enamorada de ti –la chica se estiró emitiendo un quejido por el entumecimiento de sus músculos.

-((No puedo corresponder a esos sentimientos, pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo moirails. No quiero hacerte daño))

-No quiero. Odio tus sentimientos 8lancos y te odio a ti. Y tenías razón. Prefiero a mis clientes.

La máscara que Kurloz había llevado hasta entonces se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando su rostro desencajado y roto.

-((Me da igual)) –trató de parecer indiferente- ((Mis sentimientos hacia ti no van a cambiar))

-Los míos hacia ti tampoco. Ahora vete, estúpido.

El chico apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, conteniéndose, aguantando las ganas de romperla y llevársela de allí, desnuda o no. Reservando el llanto por el dolor físico y mental que sentía.

-((Vriska…))

Ella miraba fijamente las lágrimas silenciosas que resbalaban por su cara en el espejo. Seguía sin conocer a aquella chica, pero comprendía su dolor como si fuera el suyo propio.

-No quiero verte. Te fuiste. Sólo te pedí que te quedaras conmigo y no salieras por esa puerta. Ahora no te quejes si no eres capaz de a8rirla de nuevo.

-((Jegus, fui estúpido, lo sé. Tan solo abre, déjame arreglarlo))

-No quiero. No te voy a volver a dejar entrar… ni en mí, ni en mi vida. Hemos terminado, Kurloz.

-((Me tienes suplicando. ¡¿Qué más quieres que haga?! ¿Eh? Dímelo…))

-Tú me tuviste suplicando ¿y qué hiciste? Fuiste fuerte y resististe. Eso hago. En el fondo somos iguales, Kurloz… Demasiado iguales.

Él respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su respiración. Cerró los ojos y para cuando los abrió no quedaba rastro de sentimiento en ellos.

-((Entonces esto es un adiós, supongo))- sonrió mirando al punto en el que creía que ella debía estar.

-Tú lo quisiste así.

-((Adiós entonces, no dejare de quererte, mi moirail))

-Adiós, señor Makara. La tienes a ella y eres genial, no te costará encontrar otro moirail. Se pelearán por ti, ya lo verás.

-((No voy a tener otro, tú eres única. Eres la única moirail posible para mí. No me voy a perdonar nunca esto))

Vriska comenzó a llorar más fuerte y se tapó la boca con las manos para contener sus quejidos ahogados.

-Deja de decir eso.

-((Es la verdad))

-KURLOZ. PARA. –se levantó furiosa apenas sintiendo su cuerpo y caminó decidida a la puerta- DEJA DE PENSAR QUE TODO LO QUE HACES NOS MOLESTA- abrió de repente- ERES A8SOLUTAMENTE PERFECTO Y MARAVILLOSO Y…

La marca de la bofetada que le dio comenzó a reflejarse ligeramente en morado por encima del maquillaje blanco.

-NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHARTE DECIR QUE ESTO O AQUELLO ES CULPA TUYA- le apuntó con el dedo enfadada- ERES UN IM8ÉCIL PERO NO TIENES CULPA DE NADA.

Kurloz se llevó los dedos al bofetón, sorprendido. Notaba su mejilla dolorida y un fuerte picor y escozor en la misma, pero no le importaba. Simplemente se limitó a abrazar a la enfurecida chica que tenía delante, sin dejarla decir nada más.

-Idiota…. –susurró Vriska ahogadamente. Su voz quedó ocultada por la tela de la camiseta. Estaba prisionera de sus brazos, pero no opuso resistencia- Nunca va a ha8er gente que piense que somos una pareja preciosa cuando vayamos por la calle. ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo no quiero ser tu moirail. Deja de tratarme como algo que no soy.

-((Supongo que en el fondo lo hago por mí, porque soy un egoísta)) –besó su coronilla aliviado por tenerla entre sus manos- ((Yo te diré qué eres. Eres una luchadora y sé que no vas a abandonar esta batalla))

-Pensa8a que sería suficiente con ser tu amiga… -se agarró a la tela que cubría su espalda, frotando su mejilla con el pecho del chico- Pero no puedo.

-((¿Qué no puedes?))

-Todo. Nunca me verás como yo te veo. Y nunca podré demostrarte lo maravilloso que eres…

-((Encontrarás a alguien mejor))

-No. No quiero a alguien mejor. Estoy _harta_. _Harta_ de pasar de una mano a otra. Y cada vez que me hacen daño me prometo a mí misma que no volveré a caer… pero no puedo evitarlo.

-((Pues quédate conmigo. Deja esto)) –la separó de él, mirándola- ((No quiero hacerte más daño, pero puedo protegerte de los demás. Y de mí mismo. Puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tu matesprite ideal))

-Pero cómo voy a dejarlo… -rió con tristeza- No. Esto es lo único que me llena. Es lo único en lo que puedo ser realmente yo. La verdadera Vriska. Y son… sólo clientes. Unos y otros… -ladeó la cabeza a cada lado- No necesito crear lazos con ellos. Y me puedo acostar con quien quiera. Me niego a seguir creyendo que la gente me puede querer. Deja de intentar cam8iar eso –le apartó del todo, esquivando su mirada- No puedes y no quiero estar contigo.

-((No quiero cambiar nada, yo te quiero))

-Gracias por pedir perdón, pero vete –musitó rascándose el brazo como siempre que estaba incómoda o nerviosa o simplemente no tenía el control total de la situación- No me sirve que me quieras así. Aunque al menos no me quieres por mi cuerpo.

-((Te quiero por quien eres. No como ellos. Yo no quiero nada tuyo. Te quiero a ti entera. Tal cual. Con tus defectos y tus virtudes))

Kurloz la cogió de la barbilla alzando su rostro, obligándole a mirarle y clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

-((Mírame, y dime que no me quieres.))

Vriska le miró.

-No te quiero.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente antes de volver a hablar.

-No quiero que estés en mi vida. Nunca más. Me agotas más que ellos 12 –se llevó la mano a la frente, suspirando- Creo que tengo fie8re.

-((Vámonos a casa)) –intentó agarrarla del brazo para que dejase de rascarse- ((Déjame llevarte))

-No.

-((Me da igual que no me quieras. Yo sí lo hago y pienso cuidarte aunque no me veas como moirail. Aunque me eches mil veces de tu vida))

-No me toques. Kurloz, no te atrevas a tocarme. Sólo yo elijo quién me toca y tú perdiste la oportunidad.

-((Te tocan a diario, no finjas que no lo sé))

-Lo hacen.

-((Además, si no me quieres qué más da, puedo pagarte para que me dejes cuidarte))

-No quiero tu dinero.

-((Ahora mismo me da igual lo que quieras)) –le acarició la mejilla con ternura- ((Vámonos a casa. Te cuidaré))

-N-no sé ni siquiera cuantas manos sucias me han tocado esta semana pero… las tuyas eran… especiales. No sé. Cálidas. Y creía sentirlas mientras otro me folla8a y cerra8a los ojos deseando que fueses tú de verdad. Pero… -la voz se le quebraba por momentos- No eras tú.

Kurloz la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola de nuevo y besó su frente. Pero ella le apartó suavamente.

-Deja de hacerme daño. O tendré que empezar a echarte la culpa de verdad.

-((Vriska)) –un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, sin ser capaz de aguantar más todo lo que le acusaba en su interior, como una bomba.

-Kurloz.

-((Perdóname, siento el daño que te he hecho. Lo siento de verdad))

-Yo tam8ién siento ha8erte hecho daño. Eres un high8lood orgulloso y altivo, un tío duro y mírate… -se rió triste poniendo la mano en su mejilla- estás llorando como una larva. Pero no quiero ser tu moirail. No voy a engañarme así. Tú… tienes sentimientos 8lancos. Y los míos son rojos y pasionales. Am8os sa8emos que los 8lancos pueden llegar a ser rojos algún día… pero los rojos despechados sólo pueden aca8ar en kismesis. Y no quiero odiarte.

Kurloz acarició su mano antes de separarla y la sujetó unos momentos, apretándola entre sus propios dedos para después dejarla. Se dio la vuelta, esta vez sí, dispuesto a marcharse para siempre.

-((Te quiero, no lo olvides)) –la miró por última vez- ((Espérame))

Vriska se quedó allí, mirando cómo se iba hasta que su alta silueta se perdió en las sombras. Volvió apenada a la habitación y cogió un vestido blanco. Se mordió el labio, sopesando la tela en sus manos.

-No puedes pedirme que te espere. No estoy dispuesta a morir esperando por ti- se metió el vestido por la cabeza y se lo alisó, poniéndose unos zapatos bajos rojos y unas braguitas azules. Suspiró antes de coger la chaqueta azul y se acercó a la puerta.

-Me voy a casa a ser una 8uena chica hasta mañana… -susurró apagando la luz.


End file.
